


Kings & Queens [drabble collection]

by VuoriKettu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, a beautiful mismatch of everything, every drabble has its own warnings, some drabbles are more explicit than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VuoriKettu/pseuds/VuoriKettu
Summary: This shall be a Pliroy/JJYuri -drabble collection. Updated randomly, rating going from general to explicit, warnings going from fluff to non-con, depending on the story. So rating and warnings may and will change as I add more stories.





	1. Chapter 1

"How did you fall in love with me in the first place?"

Yurio asked after a short moment of silence while drawing circles with his fingers onto his lover's bare chest.

"Hmm a good question. But why are you asking about that now?"  
JJ chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Ehhhh dunno. I was just… wondering I guess. We’re just so unlikely match. Maybe that's why I'm wondering such things."  
Blonde russian laughed. JJ hummed and turned onto his side, facing the other boy.

"Oh you. But the reason why I love you is because... well, I just love you."  
"I know that you love me you idiot. But what made you to fall for me?"  
"Well, it's a secret."

Yurio huffed in annoyance, making a pouty face. He didn't like it when the other was acting stubborn and teasing him.

 

JJ was just staring at the younger, until he spoke.  
"Well, that's one of the many reasons why I fell for you. The way you act when annoyed, that is. Actually, everything about you, how you act. How you look...", he then said with a smile on his lips, while gently brushing a bitemark on Yurio's neck with his thumb.  
"Tch, how dumb. That's so you.", russian hummed, but smiled a bit.  
"I know. But hey, since you get to ask these things, I have the right too. So, what made _you_ fall for _me_?", JJ took the right to be the one asking next.  
"Huh? Like I would ever tell you!"

Yurio turned his back to his lover, who laughed at the russian's reaction.

"Oh but honey, it's just fair. So, may I hear it, hmm?", JJ purred into the younger's ear, while wrapping his arms around Yurio's slim waist under the blanket. Yurio felt the canadian pressing his body against his. It felt so nice. So warm.

"..well. to be honest, I'm not really sure. I mean, at first I tried to act like I didn't care about you, that I hated you. But then, dunno, maybe it was actually during our first time when I realized that i actually loved you.", the russian let the words mumble out of his mouth into his pillow. Still, JJ was able to hear him.

"Wait, really? So you just basically waited till you got some dick before you thought that you might be in love with me? How childish...", JJ laughed. Yurio turned his head to give a sharp glare to the canadian, and was about to spit out few words, but JJ's lips stopped him. The kiss was short, but gentle.

"..and that's one more reason why I love you."


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to share a moment with your lover when you have time. Soft, fluffy porn.

"You look so good with your lips stretched around me like that."

The canadian commented to his lover while patting the other's blonde hair. Blue eyes glanced up between his thights.

"Mmh, you implying that I don't look good in other situations then?", Yurio let his lover's dick out of his mouth with a soft pop, keeping caressing it with his hand, and tilted his head a bit.

"Ah, of course you look good. Everyday. On every given moment.", JJ commented back, with a smile. Yurio accepted the response with a giggle, and then stopped giving attention to the canadian's cock. It was his way to let the other know that he wanted to move to the next step already. And JJ didn't question it, and just pulled Yurio closer, onto his lap. The russian adjusted his position a little, spreading his legs so that JJ's penis' shaft pressed stubbornly against his already prepared hole, and wrapped his arms lazily around JJ's shoulders.

"Oh please JJ, I think that I'm not that confident. I just feel like an ugly, plump pig. Mind helping me?", Yurio spoke in sad tone, then laughed. JJ responded with a kiss, and gave a firm squeeze to Yurio's butt.

"Oh darling, you're not a pig; you're a tiger. Or, well, now you're still just a cub, a kitten. A very cute, small and slender kitten, who will someday grow up into mighty tiger, and rule the jungle. With me as the actual king, of course."

The canadian spoke while showering Yurio's jawline and chest with kisses and soft bites. Oh, how Yurio loved those, and he felt how his own dick got harder.

"But first you need to make me into your queen, because it wouldn't fit you to rule the lands with someone without a noble title.", the canadian claimed, and threw his head back with a loud moan when JJ gave his nipples a nice twist.

After that Yurio found himself laying on the bed, JJ above him. He also felt JJ's dick poking nicely against his entrance. He was ready to go in.

"Oh but you're already an ice princess. So don't worry, you'll be queen once you grow up.", canadian purred into Yurio's ear, while starting to push into the younger boy. He felt nails dig in into his back while letting his cock slide inside Yurio. A line of russian swear words could also be heard. JJ found it cute.

Soon after that the canadian started to pull a bit out, and then moving right back in. Movement continued, getting steadier and faster step by step. And oh how good it felt.

It was so nice, to be together, and have this moment. The two didn't have the chance to meet and see each other constantly, so they had to enjoy every minute they had with a deep passion.

But, they were happy. Maybe there'll be a time, when they can enjoy their daily life together from day to day, but for now this was all that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you have not written even a single lewd sentence in couple a years, your skills of writing porn can be very rusty. but hey i managed i guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omegaverse, non-con, knotting. just porn without plot.

His body was trembling. There was no sound left in his throat that he could let out. His hands were pressed against the wall by the Canadian alpha who had buried his teeth deep into his neck. It hurt.

  
The thrusting was driving Yurio insane. JJ was ramming his dick in and out the young Russian, grunting and biting his neck. He could taste the sweet metallic taste in his mouth. Yurio's blood was so warm.

  
The young omega would have never thought that his heat would have hit him like this. Of course he had been aware about the changes within his body. But still. He had never thought that it would happen like this.

  
Yurio inhaled sharply as he felt JJ pushing the knot on his dick inside him. He felt how JJ's teeth dug deeper in his neck, making him whine. The alpha was really making sure that the mark would never fade.

  
JJ started to pick up his pace, as he felt that he would be ready to cum soon. He fixed his grip on Yurio's waist, and after few powerful thrusts he was done. Yurio felt the warm liquid filling him up, making its way inside him. Yurio wanted to just flop on the floor, but he couldn't; JJ was holding him up, and the knot had them stuck together.

  
JJ let go of the omega's neck, licking the bitemark as blood started to appear.

  
"Give birth to a strong and healthy kid, will ya?", the alpha whispered as he pulled himself out. At this point Yurio's legs gave up, and he fell on the floor. He curled up as he felt tears rolling onto his cheeks. No, not like this.

  
He wasn't ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> wowow ya know i have not written anything in 4 or 5 years. so gonna get myself back into this with some drabbles. this collection will be updated randomly, whenever i feel like writing and/or posting anything.


End file.
